A Holiday Together
by Angel Devastation
Summary: After hooking up at Tyson's Halloween Party, Kai and Tyson hadn't been able to see each other. Neither had Max and Tala for that matter. So after being begged by their boyfriends, Tala and Kai flew the two out to Russia for the Christmas holiday - with permission of course. May end up being a threeshot. Tyka. TalaxMax.
1. Seeing You Again

**A/N: First installment of my short Christmas story. This is a continuation of Trick Or Treat? to an extent. Though you should be able to read this by itself. This will most likely be a three-shot. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters!**

Tala and Kai stood in the airport waiting for the two boys they were expecting. To the untrained eye both would appear to be bored and unenthusiastic to be there but they were nervous. It had been a few months since they last saw the two, not since Halloween night. The flight was called and the two stood up straight to look for their lovers. Tala pointed to a section of the crowd where he saw a familiar head of blond hair being accompanied by his blue haired friend. Kai and Tala were able to push their way through the crowd towards the two younger boys. Max waved at the two Russian beybladers as he and Tyson saw the two older teens. Tyson ran up and hugged Kai happily making the older teen blush and hug him back awkwardly. Max hugged Tala tightly but understood how uncomfortable the older Russian felt about public displays of affection and let him go not long after. Tala smiled at the smaller blond before picking up one of Max's bags and grabbed the blonde's hand, entwining their fingers. Tyson had let go of Kai but insisted on holding the older teen's hand. The blush on Kai's face didn't die down as he lead Tyson out of the airport and out to the car. The two were followed very closely by Max and Tala who were having a quiet conversation.

Tala drove back to the rather large house that the Blitzkrieg Boys shared. The four would have it to themselves however, since everyone else was spending the holiday elsewhere. Well they would as soon as Bryan left for America. Spencer was already gone and Bryan had to leave for the airport later that afternoon. When the small group arrived, Bryan greeted them with a nod and a grin before retreating into his room. Kai took Tyson's hand and lead him to the room they'd be sharing. Tyson was in awe as he looked around the room while Kai shut the door behind him. As soon as it was shut Kai turned Tyson around and pulled him into a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around the blunette's waist pulling him closer. Tyson leaned into his older lover, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back with need. Kai's hand slid down and groped Tyson's firm ass causing the younger teen to gasp out allowing Kai to slip his tongue into Tyson's mouth. As the two started a battle with their tongues, Kai picked up Tyson and carried him over to the bed. Laying Tyson down, Kai didn't break the kiss as he climbed on top of the younger boy. The two continued to kiss until they ran out of breath and had to pull apart.

"I missed you Kai" Tyson panted looking straight into the ruby eyes of his lover. Kai smiled down at him, keeping his eyes locked onto Tyson's chocolate ones.

"I missed you too Tyson" he whispered before moving down and started nipping at Tyson's neck. Tyson gave a soft moan, but Kai didn't go any further down. Instead he rolled over and held Tyson too him. Tyson rolled over in Kai's arms so he was facing him and gave him a soft kiss. Then before Kai could kiss him back he pulled away and nestled his head into Kai's shoulder. Kai smiled at the younger boy and kissed his head. It didn't take long for Tyson to fall asleep and for once Kai didn't get annoyed at him. He simply watched the teen sleep until he himself dozed off for a few hours. They wouldn't get to sleep the day away since they had plans with Tala and Max for dinner that night. Not that Max or Tyson knew that yet.

Tala smiled at the younger blond as he laughed at his former captain pulling his best friend up the stairs. Tala put Max's bags down near the couch before pulling the blonde into his chest. Max blushed as he looked up at the redhead. Tala's smile grew into a smirk as he pulled Max onto the couch and laid down with the blonde on top of him. Max gave a small scream that ended in giggles as he cuddled into the Russian wolf. Tala lifted the blonde's chin forcing Max to look at the redhead. Max smiled at him before Tala leaned up to kiss the blonde's sweet lips. Max kissed back pressing himself against Tala as much as he physically could. Tala nibbled at Max's lip pulling him closer with his arms wrapped around his waist. Before they went further Max pulled away. He smiled down at the redhead who smiled back ever so slightly.

"I'm glad to see you again Maxie" Tala muttered staring at the blonde. Max smiled again and cuddled into his chest again. Tala moved one of his hands up to run through Max's hair and kept the other around the blonde's waist. The two stayed like that talking quietly with each other and occasionally making out. For the most part they enjoyed each other's company until Tala stood up, taking Max with him.

"We have dinner plans" he said simply when the blonde looked at him. Max smiled widely and wiggled out of Tala's arms. Tala set him down but held his hand as he led him up to his room, grabbing the suitcase as he walked. Thankfully the bathroom was open still so after grabbing a couple of towels and setting Max's bags down he picked up the blonde and carried him into the bathroom. He set Max on the counter while he turned the shower on.

"Are you comfortable showering together?" Max asked quietly. Tala paused but smiled as he turned around to face Max. He walked up to the younger teen and pulled him closer. He kissed him again briefly and rested his forehead against Max's. His hands rested on either side of Max's face and Max had his hands hanging off of Tala's arms.

"Of course I am Maxie. Please don't doubt me" Tala mumbled closing his eyes. Max leaned up and placed a small kiss on Tala's lips before moving his hands to the zipper of Tala's jacket. He slowly brought it down as Tala opened his eyes again and watched the blonde.

"I've never doubted you Tala. I just want you to be comfortable" Max stated as he pulled Tala's jacket off. It fell to the floor and Max started pulling Tala's shirt up. Tala pulled it off before reaching for Max's sweater and pulling it off as well. Max slid off the counter and pulled off the shirt he had underneath it. The two boys worked on pulling off their own pants but before either really took in the sight of the other Tala pulled Max into the shower letting the warm water rush over them both. Tala took the soap and ran it all over Max's body slowly as Max grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into the redhead's hair. He gasped when he felt Tala grab onto his member and stroke it gently a couple of times before releasing it. Tala smirked, letting the water wash the shampoo and soap away. Max took the soap next and ran it over Tala's body while Tala lathered the shampoo into Max's hair. Both were enjoying being around the other, it was something they didn't get to do often.

Kai woke up when he heard the door slam shut, Bryan's tell-tale sign of leaving. Tyson was still cuddled into him sleeping and Kai couldn't help but watch him. He mumbled something about not wanting to get up and Kai had to suppress a chuckle. Tyson's sleep talking used to bother the ex-team captain. He wasn't even sure when that changed to be honest, all he knew was in this moment he found it extremely adorable. Kai tightened his arms around the bluenette and laid there watching the younger teen. He could hear the shower running indicating that either Tala or Max were showering. He had some time before he had to wake Tyson up to get ready.

Tyson turned over and cuddled even more into Kai mumbling more. Kai ran his hand through Tyson's hair and pulled him as close as he could. He had been waiting a month and a half just to see Tyson again. And now he got to spend the blunette's favorite holiday with him. Kai and Tala had fully expected Tyson and Max to decorate the house. The two Russians usually just put up a tree, maybe some garland, but they didn't go all out on the decorating. Not like Max and Tyson usually did. After spending fifteen minutes watching Tyson sleep, Kai shook the smaller teen and called his name to try to wake him up. When that didn't work he started kissing Tyson's neck. Tyson moaned but didn't wake up. Kai sighed, knowing it would be difficult to wake the bluenette. He smirked, remembering the one thing that had always gotten Tyson out of bed before.

"Tyson, if you don't get up now you'll miss dinner" Kai stated into Tyson's ear. That did the trick; Tyson sat up and almost hit Kai had the older teen not leaned back in time. Kai smiled at the younger teen before telling him to get out of bed. The two picked out clothes, under Kai's guidance, for their dinner date which Kai still hadn't revealed to Tyson yet. Once they were sure the bathroom was open, Kai grabbed towels and lead Tyson to the bathroom.

"Will you shower with me Kai?" Tyson asked as Kai turned to leave. The Russian stopped before he reached the door and smirked again. Turning to Tyson, who had already stripped down to his boxers, Kai licked his lips and nodded, his gaze burning into Tyson's dark skin hungrily.

Tala turned the water off after he and Max finished their shower. He wrapped a towel around Max and another around himself before picking up their clothes and guiding Max to his room. Max was shivering so Tala wrapped his arms around the younger teen, hugging him tightly. Max cuddled into Tala trying to get warm again. Tala grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Max while he went to get clothes for the two of them. He pulled out the nice looking clothes that Max had packed and tossed them to him. Max started getting dressed while Tala picked out clothes from his closet. He quickly pulled them on before turning back to Max. As Max looked up from his own clothes, his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen Tala dressed up so nicely, not that his normal clothes didn't look good on him because only Tala could pull off orange and white that well. Tala stood before him in black dress slacks and a deep red button down shirt that was still unbuttoned. His red hair was still down and it framed his face perfectly. Max eyed Tala's abs greedily, not noticing that the tall redhead was watching him. Max hadn't put his shirt on before he had caught sight of his boyfriend.

A shiver ran down Max's spine as he finally caught Tala's burning gaze. The blonde blushed and hurriedly put his shirt on. Tala smirked as he watched the blonde become shy, it was something that Tala hadn't expected from the small blonde. Max had always been confident in every setting that Tala had seen him in. So when Max had become shy during their first date it took Tala aback, but it also made him even more attractive in the redhead's eyes. He loved the confident ex-world champion beyblader that Max was to the public and his friends but the shy and seemingly innocent teen he was when he was around Tala made the redhead fall for him even more.

Tala swiftly made his way over to the blonde on his bed and caught him in a searing kiss. Max pulled on the sides of Tala's shirt gently while Tala tangled his hands in Max's wet hair. The kiss lasted until both were out of breath and had to pull away. Both panted as they stared at each other still holding onto each other. It wasn't until Tala heard the shower turn off and Kai and Tyson walk past his door that he lifted himself off of Max. Max watched as Tala strutted away to fix his hair properly. Max watched him, adjusting his shirt again to make sure that it fit correctly. He felt a bit under dressed compared to Tala, wearing his best pair of pants and a dark green long sleeved shirt, and had wished that he had brought nicer clothes. Tala caught the look on his face through the mirror and smirked. He finished his hair, turned back to Max, and watched the blonde until he noticed the redhead's stare. He looked at him curiously, unsure of why Tala was staring at him so intently.

"You look so amazing right now. I kind of wish we hadn't made reservations just so I could spend all night devouring you." Tala said, his voice deep with lust, as he sauntered over to Max. Max blushed looking up at the redhead, feeling so small next to him. Tala leaned down and kissed Max softly, but pulled away and started buttoning his shirt.

Kai resisted the urge to jump on Tyson as they walked back to Kai's room quickly. Tyson had done his best to turn Kai on, from slowly cleaning Kai's body to "accidently" bumping into Kai's groin during the entire shower. But they wouldn't have time for Kai to relieve himself before they had to leave. So instead he did his best to keep his mind off of his raging hard on while he and Tyson got dressed. Kai had chosen a pair of nice looking black jeans and a button down dark purple long sleeve shirt. Tyson wore his best pair of dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. The bluenette frowned when he saw how dressy Kai was and wondered if he should have packed nicer clothes. But he wasn't one to wear such clothes so he didn't own any.

"You look fine Tyson. We're going out to dinner, but it isn't such a fancy restaurant that you guys will be under dressed. I doubt that you and Max would feel comfortable in a fancy restaurant anyways." Kai said noticing Tyson staring at the clothes he was wearing upset. Tyson smiled and nodded before finishing getting ready. Kai did the same, finishing quicker than Tyson did. He left off his face paint and put one of his earrings in. after quickly drying his hair and brushing through it, Kai was done. He watched Tyson do the same before the two made their way downstairs. Max and Tala were already there waiting for them.

"So where exactly are we going?" Max asked as Kai led them out to Tala's car again. The climbed in, with Max sitting next to Tala up front and Kai and Tyson in the back.

"It's a surprise" Tala said simply. Max and Tyson groaned, making the two Russians laugh. It didn't take long for Tala to arrive at a semi-fancy restaurant. They walked into the restaurant and, after Kai gave his name to the hostess, were seated immediately. They were further away from many of the other patrons.

"This is a nice place" Tyson said looking around. Max agreed, stunned by the string lights that were hanging all over the place, as well as the murals all over the walls.

"It's one of the few restaurants here that have menus in other languages and most of the servers speak different languages. And they have amazing international food" Tala explained smiling at the two younger teens. Kai simply smirked and waited for them to get over their awe.

"It's so pretty" Tyson muttered, probably not meaning to. Max nodded in agreement before finally looking at the two Russians who were watching them. Max final opened is menu, looking up at Tala when he realized it was in English, and smiled. Tala smiled back before opening his own menu. Tyson, finally done staring at the décor of the restaurant turned his attention back to Kai, who simply smiled at Tyson before opening his menu. Tyson followed suit, seeing Max and Tala having theirs open as well, and was surprised to see his menu was also in English. He looked up at Kai curiously, but if the older teen noticed it he didn't show it.

Dinner past rather quickly. The two couples had fun, and Tyson didn't over eat like Kai had initially expected. After eating their desserts and talking for a few hours they finally decided to leave. Max looked about ready to fall asleep on Tala's shoulder and Tyson wasn't much better, regardless of his nap earlier. Kai paid the bill, leaving a generous tip to their quirky waitress who had gushed over the four beybladers, and made their way out of the restaurant. Tala, being slightly drunker than he had initially meant to get, tossed Kai his keys and pulled Max into the back seat. Kai smirked climbing into the front seat. He knew exactly how their night would end if Max didn't fall asleep on the ride home. Tyson slid into the passenger seat, surprised that Kai was sober enough to drive, but simply watched the scenery go by as Kai drove back to their house. Kai's good driving surprised Tyson to an extent, he had never seen the teen drive before and didn't even know he had a license. Kai was barely speeding as he went and he followed every law that Tyson could think of. He got around just fine in the snowy, dark streets and drove so calmly.

When they arrived home Tala pulled a still awake Max into the house, both stumbling as they went, while Kai and Tyson took their time getting in. By the time they were in and had shut the door, Tala and Max were upstairs. Kai just shook his head and pulled Tyson into the living room to watch a movie. The thought didn't last long, as Tyson fell asleep about twenty minutes into the movie, which Tyson himself had chosen. Kai just smiled and finished the movie while enjoying feeling Tyson lay on him like he was. It was a feeling he had missed. When the movie was over, Kai turned off the TV and picked Tyson up as he stood. He carried the sleeping teen upstairs to his room, with a slight amount of difficulty that he would never admit to anyone else, and placed him in his bed. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, hearing absolutely nothing from Tala's room which had indicated that either Tala and Max were quick or they fell asleep quickly. Kai was willing to bet on the second one. Pushing those thoughts away, because he really didn't need to delve into the sex lives of two of his best friends, he brushed his teeth as quickly as he could before returning to his room. Tyson was sprawled out across his bed, his shirt riding up to show the smooth, sun-kissed skin of his stomach. Kai stripped down to his boxers before trying to strip Tyson, knowing how uncomfortable sleeping in jeans could be. He was barely able to get his jeans off before Tyson curled into a ball. Sighing, Kai climbed into bed next to him and pulled the blankets over them. Tyson was curled up in front of him and pressed his curved back into Kai's chest. Kai closed his eyes and threw an arm over Tyson before letting sleep claim him.

 **A/N: More fluff than sexy but that will come soon I promise! I will do my best to get the next one up soon. Please Review!**


	2. Christmas Eve

**A/N: Beware this starts with a lemon! Actually most of it is a lemon, but in case you want to avoid it, jump down to the break. Sorry this came out so late, I got caught up making Christmas/ Hanukkah gifts. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

Kai woke up the next morning with a start. Something wet and warm had wrapped around his cock and he was barely able to quiet the loud moan that bubbled up his throat. Reaching down his fingers gripped Tyson's hair but let the bluenette continue to pleasure him. He pushed the blanket down causing the chocolate eyes to look up and lock onto Kai's ruby ones. Seeing the lust filled eyes staring back at him, Kai groaned and pulled on Tyson's hair slightly. Tyson continued to bob his head up and down as he kept his eye contact with Kai, enjoying the look on his face. As Tyson brought Kai closer to his orgasm, Kai's grip on Tyson's hair tightened.

"Tyson…" Kai moaned breathlessly. Tyson continued on, absolutely in love with the effect he had on Kai. Kai screwed his eyes shut and let out a louder moan as he released himself down Tyson's throat. Tyson swallowed it all and sat up watching Kai. As his orgasm died down Kai opened his eyes and looked up at Tyson. His ruby eyes were filled with lust and want, and his gaze burned into Tyson's chocolate eyes. Kai sat up and pulled Tyson into a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Tyson's tongue but not caring. Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed back greedily. Kai propelled himself forward, pushing Tyson down onto his back and pulled his hands above his head. Kai broke the kiss and moved so he was straddling Tyson's hips and stared down at the panting teen under him. Sometime in the night Tyson must have taken his shirt off, because the only thing that covered him were the boxers he had worn the night before. Finally after what seemed like an hour, Kai leaned down and attached his lips to Tyson's neck. Tyson moaned and arched his back, thrusting his groin into Kai's. Kai nibbled at Tyson's neck keeping on hand securely on Tyson's wrists and moved the other to the blunette's hips. He gently traced the rim of Tyson's boxers before slipping his hands in and tease Tyson's erection. The action caused Tyson to groan breathlessly and he struggled to get out of Kai's hold. He should have known it wouldn't work, Kai was physically stronger than Tyson. Kai lifted his head from Tyson's neck and moved his lips to his ear.

"I want you" he whispered huskily into the blunette's ear. Tyson moaned, Kai's deep voice sent shivers down his spine and his hand wrapped around his manhood tightened just slightly. Tyson could barely contain his desire any longer; he stared up at Kai's ruby eyes clouded in lust and leaned up a bit to kiss him. Kai returned the kiss and finally released Tyson's wrists. He used his free hands to pull Tyson's boxers down before kissing down the blunette's chest. The feeling drove Tyson crazy and the only thing he could convince himself to do was tangle his hands in Kai's duel toned hair.

Kai finally reached Tyson's cock and immediately wrapped his lips around the head. His action drew out a throaty moan from Tyson which made Kai want him even more. He slowly started bobbing his head up and down, taking more of the erection into his mouth. His only goal was to make Tyson a writhing mess under him, before he fucked him into the mattress. He ignored Tyson's pleas to stop, whether he wanted him to stop teasing or stop all together Kai didn't know. He could sense how close Tyson was to his orgasm. It was written all over his gorgeous face, indicated in the way his body shook with pleasure, and evident in his voice as he kept begging for Kai to stop. But Kai continued, bringing Tyson closer and closer to that blissful moment, until finally it happened. Kai swallowed every drop of cum that Tyson released, his mouth still around Tyson's cock, until the bluenette was done. Tyson could barely breathe, let alone focus on the older teen above him.

"Tyson…" Kai started, giving Tyson plenty of time to catch his breath while he gathered what he would need to have sex with his bluenette. He had waited far too long for this and it upset him that he couldn't spend every day with the world champion. But he had to handle business here and until the situation with Biovolt was completely resolved he couldn't, and wouldn't, put Tyson in danger by being around him so much.

"Kai?" Tyson finally asked, seeing his boyfriend staring at him with such an intense gaze. Kai smiled at him before leaning over him again.

"Can I fuck you now?" Kai asked, his smile twisting into a smirk. Tyson nodded excitedly and spread his legs a bit for Kai. Kai moved him into a better position before applying the lube to Tyson's asshole.

"Do you have to prepare me so much?" Tyson asked after a moment, almost shyly. It had caught Kai off guard. Kai stared up at Tyson's face with a confused look. It almost made Tyson laugh.

"What?" Kai asked blinking stupidly while staring at his boyfriend. That brought Tyson closer to laughing.

"Well it's just that I love the feeling of you in me, and I like the pain of being stretched by your cock. Do you have to be so careful when you prepare me?" Tyson asked with a smile on his face. Kai blinked again and frowned slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked finally, pulling his hand away. Tyson nodded enthusiastically. "And you'll tell me if it hurts too much?"

"Of course Kai. Just please…" Tyson trailed off as he noticed Kai putting more lube on his hand. Kai spread it around his erection before positioning himself against Tyson's entrance. He took a deep breath before pushing in slowly. Instead of getting the wretched painful look form Tyson that he had expected he got a blissful moan and a face twisted in pleasure. And seeing his lover in such ecstasy made Kai even harder. He picked up the speed of his thrusts, seeing no pain on Tyson's face at all, and maintained eye contact as best he could with the younger bluenette.

Tyson was in so much pleasure he couldn't even think straight. Kai was hitting his sweet spot dead on with sharp, powerful thrusts. All he could do in return was moan and buck his hips. This was the sweet pleasure that he had been craving for almost two months. Ever since the first time that Kai was inside him, Tyson craved the feeling again. Kai was like a drug to him. He could never get enough of Kai and his dominating presence. Tyson knew he would never be able to give up this feeling. And he didn't want to.

"Fuck" Kai grunted, his eyes finally slipping shut as he gave one more powerful thrust. Tyson could tell that Kai was going to cum again. And just as he had thought, Kai pulled out mere seconds before his cock sprayed his seed all over Tyson's chest. Kai panted and finally opened his eyes to see Tyson staring up at him. Tyson's hand had started to stroke his own member, bringing his orgasm closer. Kai leaned down and started licking the tip of Tyson's erection, helping him along. It didn't take long before Tyson erupted, his cum splashing all over Kai's face. Kai sat up and stared at the tanned teen below him.

"You look hot with my cum on your face" Tyson blurted out, not really meaning to say it out loud. Kai smirked before licking what he could off his face with his tongue. Tyson cleaned his chest up with his fingers before moving to scoop his remaining cum off of Kai face. Kai sucked Tyson's fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. Tyson groaned at the feeling, knowing how good Kai was with his tongue. Finally after a few moments of teasing, Kai let Tyson's fingers go.

"I think Tala and Max are making breakfast" Kai stated as he stood up. Tyson followed suit and changed into clean clothes. Kai did the same before leading Tyson back to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while Tyson wiped the remaining semen off his stomach. Kai almost smirked; Tyson may seem like a slob but he hated being dirty. The two finished brushing their teeth and made their way downstairs. To their surprise Max was the only one in the kitchen, and Tala was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning guys!" Max greeted cheerfully as he turned to place pancakes on a plate. Both teens greeted him back, Kai silently wondering if the blond had heard them and Tyson wondering when Max learned to cook.

"Where's Tala?" Tyson asked after a moment. Max laughed as he pointed upstairs again.

"He's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up" Max said as he finished the last bit of breakfast. Spread out on the table was a mini feast consisting of bacon, eggs, pancakes, orange juice, sausage, hash browns, and fruit. Kai was impressed. Max made a plate for Tala, consisting of his favorite foods out of the assortment, which made Kai wonder just how long Tala and Max had been dating before telling anyone. Kai had found out about them accidently, making sure to threaten Tala as soon as he realized that he was serious about the blond. Regardless of his thoughts, Kai took a seat next to Tyson and grabbed some food. He knew Tyson had gotten better about his eating habits but it was better safe than sorry. Max joined them shortly afterwards and they talked about the days of being a team while they ate.

Once breakfast was over, Tyson asked Kai why he and Tala didn't have the tree decorated. They had one up, but it was bare. It was the day before Christmas so surely it should have been up weeks ago, at least in Tyson's mind it should have. Max laughed and agreed but decided to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Tyson wouldn't accept any answer that Kai gave him and demanded that they spend their morning, what was left of it, decorating the tree. Kai gave in easily and pulled out the collection of Christmas decorations the team had gathered. With Tyson's hyperactive attitude, and Kai's need for perfection, the two got the tree decorated in just over two hours. It was then that they noticed Tala and Max coming down the stairs, both with slightly wet hair and that look that screamed they had just had sex on their faces. Tala ate his food rather quickly before he and Max met up with Tyson and Kai in the living room. The redhead was impressed with how the tree turned out and teased Kai about it, rubbing his head and ruining his hair. Kai pushed his hand away before fixing the tangled mess of his hair.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Max asked as he sat on the arm of the chair that Tala was sitting in.

"I don't think we had anything planned" Kai stated looking up at Tala, who in turn shrugged.

"Great so we can spend the whole day watching Christmas movies!" Tyson and Max shouted excitedly. Kai and Tala laughed before getting up and gathering the things they would need. Tala took out every Christmas movie they owned while Kai grabbed a bunch of blankets and pillows. Max went and made popcorn while Tyson grabbed drinks and other snacks.

Each one picked out a movie and Tala popped the first one in. Max claimed the couch for himself and Tala which meant Tyson and Kai got the floor. In retaliation, Tyson determined they needed more blankets and pillows to make the floor more comfortable. Kai and Tala didn't even argue, settling down and waiting for their boyfriends to finish their bickering. Kai finally intervened when he deemed it had gone on too long. He silenced Tyson with a kiss before turning to Max and telling him to agree to Tyson's terms. Max gave up, not without pouting of course, and climbed on the couch, on top of Tala. Kai and Tyson got comfortable on the floor before Tala started the movie. For the rest of the afternoon, the four watched movies and simply enjoyed being near their loved ones.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. Christmas Surprise

**A/N: The last installment is here! I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

Tala woke up nervous. He had been planning for this day for the last six months and he only hoped that his lover felt the same way he did. He turned over and stared at the blond beauty next to him. Max was curled up next to Tala, his chest and back exposed and the sheet laid gently against his hips. The blond's smooth milky skin taunted the redhead, calling out to be caressed. Tala resisted the urge to touch the blond, choosing instead to slip out of bed and get dressed. It had started snowing the night before, unsurprisingly. Tala pressed his lips to Max's forehead before grabbing the last few presents he had for Max and leaving his room. Passing Kai's room he peered in to see his best friend cuddled up with the world champion and a smile tugged at his lips. He was extremely happy to see his friend in such a good mood and felt proud that he and Max were able to finally get the two together.

Tala continued on his way downstairs and put the presents under the tree next to the other presents that had been placed down the night before. After that he went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. At the least the smell of coffee would wake Kai up. The smell of breakfast would hopefully wake up Tyson and Max. Not long after he started making food, Kai walked down, dragging a half asleep Tyson with him. Tala couldn't keep himself from smiling as he saw the two. Not far behind Tyson and Kai was Max who stumbled down the stairs sleepily. Tala finished breakfast and set the table while Kai helped. Max and Tyson were trying to keep themselves from falling asleep. Kai placed a cup of coffee in front of each teen, altered just to their liking, before going to make two more. Tala finished placing the food on the table and sat down as Kai placed the last two cups of coffee on the table.

After getting food their systems, the two younger boys were wide awake. After they helped clean up breakfast all four boys piled into the living room to open presents. Max grew extremely excited once he realized that it was Christmas day. He was literally the embodiment of a kid on Christmas. And his excitement was contagious as it put a smile on everyone's face. But it also made Tala even more nervous for what he had planned. Kai could see the nervousness glistening in Tala's eyes and smirked slightly. Kai and Tyson passed out presents, Kai making sure to leave the smallest present for Max until last. They took turns opening presents and taking pictures after each one.

Kenny had sent Kai a new set of beyblade parts and a new beyblade. He had sent the same thing to Tala, Max, and Tyson as well but no one was surprised by that. Hilary had sent each boy a sweater with their bitbeasts on it, and while none of the boys had planned on actually wearing them they liked them all the same. Ray had sent each trinkets from China where he had been staying for the last few months. Spencer and Bryan had gotten everyone gift cards, since neither had any idea what to get the teens. Tyson had gotten Max a mini statue of Draciel and Max had gotten Tyson a new snow globe, since it was something that Tyson had started collecting after the first tournament. Tyson gave Tala a plushy that looked similar to Wolborg, and no one could deny how hilarious his face looked as he opened it. It was a mix of confusion, excitement, and wonder. Tala secretly had a collection of stuffed animals but he wasn't aware that others knew about it, and he wasn't sure if it was Kai or Max who squealed on him. Just in case he sent a small glare to both before smiling at Tyson and thanking him. In return Tala had gotten Tyson a new jacket, remembering how much he had complained about his old one not being warm enough. Tala gave Kai more face paint and a new scarf; Kai gave Tala more hair gel, which made Tyson snort with laughter, and a framed picture of him and Max. Kai gave Max a picture frame set filled with pictures of him and Tala, him with his parents, the All Starz, and the Bladebreakers. Max had gotten Kai a few rocks and seashells from every beach he had visited.

Kai and Tyson finally exchanged their gifts and it seemed that they were on the same wave length when they had bought the presents. Kai gave a necklace with two charms on them, one was a star with a picture of Kai in it and the other was a dragon. Tyson got Kai a necklace with a phoenix charm and a heart with a picture of Tyson in it. It had caused both to laugh at how much they had thought alike. Kai pulled Tyson into a short kiss before helping Tyson put the necklace on. Tyson put Kai's necklace around the older teen's neck. Max watched them with a smile on his face, glad to see how happy they were. He turned to Tala and handed him his present, a blush burning on his cheeks. Tala opened it slowly, if only just to torture the blond. Max had gotten Tala a charm bracelet, with charms of the different places they had gone to in the last tournament. Tala' smiled at the blond as he put it around his wrist, his nervousness forgotten as he adored the bracelet.

Before he lost his nerve, Kai handed him the last and final present. Tala handed it to Max, who was sitting on the couch above him. His nervousness came back full force as Max unwrapped it and opened the box. Tala had moved so he was on one knee and bit his lip while he waited for Max's reaction. Max wasn't sure what to expect when he saw the jewelry box. And he couldn't fully comprehend what it had meant, even after he saw Tala kneeling in front of him. But he was surprised at the subtle beauty of the ring inside it. It was a simple silver band with a strip of diamonds going around the center.

"Max," Tala started, gathering Max's attention. As Max looked at him he took a deep breath and continued. "Will you marry me?"

Max's eyes widened as he stared at the redhead shocked. He couldn't speak as he nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. He pulled Tala into a hug, his tears spilling over, and Tyson cheered for the two. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson as he watched his two friends kiss each other. When they pulled away, Tala took the ring out and slid it onto Max's left ring finger. Tyson turned to Kai, leaned up so his mouth was by his ear, and whispered how much he loved the older teen. Kai smiled wider and kissed Tyson again, a plan already forming in his mind for when his business here was over.

"We should go play in the snow" Max suggested as he barely looked away from his new ring. Tala and Kai laughed as Tyson agreed cheerfully. The two young teens ran upstairs to put on warmer clothes. Tala and Kai followed not long after. Leave it to Max to divert the attention from himself by suggesting something to do. But neither were going to complain, it had been years since they actually played in the snow.

For a couple of hours the four boys played in the snow. They had a snowman competition, with Tala and Max going against Kai and Tyson and in the end neither snowman could beat the other. They called it a tie and the two Russians were going to suggest going inside before it got too much colder. But Tyson and Max had a better idea. Both dumped snow on their respective boyfriend/fiancé. That led to a snowball fight between Tala and Kai and Max and Tyson. Tala and Kai won when Kai tackled Tyson in the snow and tickled him until he surrendered. Tala caught Max, who had tried running away from the redhead, and carried him inside happily. He carried him all the way upstairs before dropping him on his bed. Tala kissed Max greedily before pulling off the wet clothes from them both.

"Tala?" Max called out after a moment of silence. The redhead looked up at him, smiling, as he took his jacket off.

"Yes love?" he asked crawling back onto the bed. He pulled Max into his arms and snuggled into him.

"You really want to get married?" Max asked as he turned around in Tala's arms. Tala smiled down at him.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked. I love you and can't picture my life without you. I'm willing to give up anything to be with you, and I will do anything for you." Tala replied kissing Max again. "I even went so far as to talk to both of your parents about this. I've been planning this for months."

"Where would you want to live?" Max questioned.

"Wherever you want to. If you want to be close to your mom we can move to New York. If you want to be near your dad we can move to Japan. I'll go wherever you want."

"What if I want to stay here?" Max asked completely serious. It made Tala pause, not quite expecting Max to say that.

"If you want to we can stay here. I just thought you would want to be near one of your parents" Tala replied quietly. He had been preparing himself mentally to move to another country. He wasn't expecting Max to offer to stay out here in Russia.

"I want to do something for you. You do so much for me and while I appreciate it I want to spoil you just as much. So if you don't want to leave Russia I have no problem moving out here." Tala couldn't help but to smile at Max lovingly.

"I want you to be happy, that's what makes me happy. I know how important your family is to you. I don't have any family left and the only thing tying me here is the team. But so long as I keep my Russian citizenship I can remain on the team" Tala stated resting his head on Max's shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you how selfless you are?" Max asked after a few more minutes of peace. Tala smirked.

"I believe you told me that when I asked you to go out with me. But yes I have been told that" Tala said cheekily.

"It's one of the reasons why I love you" Max replied nibbling gently at Tala's neck. Being together for almost a year and a half Max had learned all of Tala's sweet and weak spots. He could wrap the redhead around his finger easily. Tala couldn't suppress the moan that bubbled in his chest and he ran his hand up and down Max's abdomen and chest.

"Sorry to break you love birds up but lunch is ready" Kai said from the doorway. Tala rolled his eyes as Max blushed at his old team captain. Kai simply smirked before walking away. Tala and Max got up and made their way down stairs. Kai and Tyson had made soup and sandwiches and were sitting at the kitchen table eating and talking quietly. As Tala and Max sat across from them they finished their conversation and sparked a larger conversation for the entire group.

"Have you guys thought of where you want to live together?" Kai asked after the previous conversation died down. Both shook their heads no.

"We've got some time to think about it though" Max stated smiling over at the redhead.

"I had a feeling you hadn't. So as my last Christmas gift to both of you I bought you guys a house…well three houses really" Kai stated, ignoring the shocked looks from Tala and Max and the shit eating grin from Tyson.

"Kai you didn't have to do that…" Max trailed off not entirely sure what to say.

"I know, but how often do two of my best friends get engaged? And this way you have a place to stay in each of the places you wanted to be in that's all yours." Kai replied as he stood up and grabbed an envelope from the counter. He handed it to Tala who opened it with a surprised look. In the envelope was three sets of keys and a picture of each house. Tala showed Max who looked them over excitedly.

"Thank you Kai" Tala said gently. He hadn't expected Kai to do anything like that for them but it made sense to him. He had asked Tala's opinion about houses before but he had never looked at the location of those houses.

"Congratulations both of you" Kai replied, with Tyson nodding his agreement. After lunch, the couples went their separate ways again, with Tala and Max going back into Tala's room and Kai and Tyson staying in the living room to watch movies. Tala and Max looked over the houses and were debating on which one they thought they would move into. Kai and Tyson spent more time making out than watching the movie they had put on.

"Hey Kai, would you ever want to move in with me?" Tyson asked shyly. He wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask, but he really wanted to be near Kai every day.

"I promise you that as soon as the business with Biovolt is finished I will gladly move into a place with you" Kai replied, sealing his promise with another kiss. It was all Tyson could ask for, to spend every day with the older Russian.

"Hey Kai" Tyson said again after he pulled away. Kai smirked and looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes Tyson?"

"I love you" Tyson stated, kissing Kai again. When Kai pulled back he smiled at the bluenette.

"I love you too Tyson." They pressed their lips together once again.

 **A/N: Please review! Happy Holidays to everyone!**


End file.
